El amor de Silas
by An Cute
Summary: Silas lo tenía todo, pero aún así no le era suficiente... Hará lo que sea por el amor de su vida... Y no es precisamente la mujer con la que se compromete...


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

Contemplé otra vez la estancia, amplios techos, suelos de mármol blanco, al igual que las columnas jónicas, estriadas, alzándose impotentes y majestuosas, como si quisieran representar a los dioses que se alababan dentro. No era muy partidario de los templos, de hecho, no soy lo que se dice como un... devoto, pero aún así, los templos griegos eran absolutamente impresionantes: buena estructura, buen material, buen lugar, aguantaría bien el paso del tiempo. La noche se cernía ante el terreno sagrado y Quetsiyah no había llegado todavía. Siempre había sentido cierta satisfacción por aquella mujer, aunque no demasiada, probablemente me casaría con ella, era lo que se esperaba de nosotros, ya que éramos los dos viajeros más poderosos de la civilización, éramos aquellos que usaban magia pura, no la que la tierra y la naturaleza que mancillaba el equilibrio del universo, como hacían los brujos. Por eso, precisamente, no soy dado a adorar a unos dioses inexistentes, que no son más que la representación de las virtudes y de los errores humanos.

Oí los pasos de unas sandalias acercándose a mí, con ritmo decidido, pero suave, acompañado de el fino susurro de la tela de sus ropas: era ella.

-Silas -dijo ella con esa voz grave tan característica en ella.

Me giré, sonriéndola. Iba vestida con una túnica de color amarillo que la cubría casi por completo, excepto el rostro y los hombros, su tono de piel, oscuro y sensual, contrastaba con el de sus ropas y con sus profundos ojos negros. Pese a lo cubrida que iba, se apreciaba bien su figura. Realmente era una mujer atractiva, además de poderosa, y ella estaba completamente enamorada de él.

-Quetsiyah -susurré y ella me besó en los labios suavemente.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, amor, Amara está esperando fuera, vigilando -dirigió su mirada hacia una figura vestida de rojo que se mantenía a la espera. La misteriosa Amara.

-Querida, ¿ocurre algo? -pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces para qué tanta urgencia? Creí que había ocurrido algo... -le coloqué un mechón de pelo que se le había resbalado detrás de la oreja.

-Creo que ya podríamos casarnos, amor -murmuró- no puedo aguantar más, quiero sentirte mío.

Aquel deseo me pilló desprevenido, era obvio que se comprometerían algún día, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Claro que sí, querida, pero, ¿y ese deseo tan repentino? Sabes que a mí no me importa esperar...

Ella se apartó de mí, con la indignación floreciente en su rostro.

-No. Te quiero para mí, para siempre... Cuando caíste enfermo casi muero contigo... -me miró con esa mirada penetrante, oscura, que podría asustar a cualquier bestia.

Asentí. Aquella mujer podría desatar una tormenta solo con quererlo. El aceite de las lámparas se había acabado y las llamas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar se estaban consumiendo.

-Casémonos entonces. -La sonreí y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla- No vas a perderme nunca, Quetsiyah.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y con todo su amor, que no era poco.

-Conseguiré la manera de no enfermar, de no envejecer, de no morir nunca... Así podremos estar juntos para siempre... Puedo hacernos inmortales... -me besó con tanta fuerza que me impresionó.

Vi como se marchaba colina abajo con su esclava, con su fiel y curiosa esclava.

Estaba empezando a pensar que Quetsiyah estaba loca... pero si gracias a eso iba a conseguir ser inmortal, me parecía estupendo... aunque lo más normal habría no tomar enserio a esa lunática, sabía perfectamente que si algo de eso que había dicho era posible, solo ella podría realizar tales hechizos. Eso me beneficiaba... y mucho. Aunque soportarla durante toda la eternidad no era una idea muy atrayente... pero ya se me ocurriría algo para librarme de su molesta presencia.

* * *

Ortos entró en mis aposentos justo cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir, hacía ya un ciclo de mi último encuentro con Quetsiyah y lo poco que sabía de ella era que estaba trabajando en el hechizo de inmoralidad, mientras yo anunciaba nuestro compromiso y mis esclavos preparaban todo lo necesario para la boda, que sería a mediados de verano, en esa época del año hacía demasiado calor, pero lo bueno de eso es que así todavía me quedaba una estación de soltería.

-Amo -dijo mi esclavo, intentando reclamar mi atención- han venido a verle.

-No estoy visible en estos momentos -le recriminé- no quiero ver a nadie.

-La chica dice que es urgente -por su ligera sonrisa supe que no se trataba de mi prometida.

Realmente no me encontraba para recibir a nadie, tenía el torso completamente desnudo y lo único que llegaba a taparme era una túnica básica.

-Hazla pasar -ordené, con ese deje autoritario que siempre me encantaba utilizar.

El chico salió a buscarla. Muy urgente tenía que ser si la enviaban en plena tormenta de primavera.

Pero era ella. Amara se presentó en el umbral como si se tratara de una sombra, la pobre muchacha estaba completamente empapada y tiritaba un poco. En mi alcoba no hacía frío, ya que tenía en una esquina de la estancia una hoguera que calentaba la estancia.

-Señor, vengo en nombre del ama Quetsiyah -susurró con la cabeza gacha- dice que...

Su voz era más suave que el lino y más armoniosa que la lira, me encantaba escucharla. La examiné detenidamente y su figura era absolutamente exquisita, se apreciaba bien gracias a la tela que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Acércate, mujer -la corté- antes de transmitir ese mensaje tan importante deberías secarte y entrar en calor, son tiempos difíciles y no creo que a mi futura esposa le guste que su mejor esclava caiga enferma. No temas de mí.

Ella se acercó cautelosa, con la cabeza baja aún, mi curiosidad crecía a medida que aquella chica que siempre me había intrigado se aproximaba lentamente.

-Gracias señor, es usted muy amable -hubo un momento en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude apartar la vista, como me había pasado otras veces con ella- puede que no sea buen momento para permanecer aquí... -volvió a apartar la mirada un poco sonrojada.

Todo el mundo me consideraba un hombre atractivo, decían que mi belleza era la pura perfección: cabellos claros, ojos como el reflejo de los bosques en el agua, cuerpo de guerrero... pero quería que fuera ella quien me dijese que era hermoso... Y quería ver cuán hermosa era Amara.

Amara...

Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de contemplar a nadie pero allí estaba, siempre condicionada por la chica. En ese instante albergaba en mí una sensación de inquietud junto a deseos primitivos, salvajes. Sonreí, quería desvelar el misterio del rostro de Amara.

Me acerqué con cuidado, desde que la conocí siempre había notado su encanto, una especie de aura magnética, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de... verla. Ella se puso tensa, pero no se apartó ni un ápice. Poco a poco le fui despojando del velo que le ocultaba el rostro mientras esos ojos del color de las almendras me miraban con adoración, hipnotizada, como yo lo estuve nada más verla completamente. Por fin pude ver los finos labios, sonrosados y deliciosos que la obligaban a esconder, los pómulos esculpidos por el mejor artista del universo, esa nariz traviesa. Era lo más hermoso que había divisado en esta tierra. Y tenía que ser mío. Le quité el pañuelo que le cubría los cabellos y una mata de cabello castaño se deslizó por sus hombros, siendo la imagen más sensual que hubiera presenciado y que merecía mi plena adoración. Nunca supe cuando me había enamorado de ella, ya que, por el intercambio de mensajes con su ama, había acabado teniendo más encuentros con Amara que con la propia Quetsiyah, hablábamos poco, pero esas pequeñas conversaciones me llenaban más que cualquier otra.

Amara se mordisqueaba el labio, era encantador. Acaricié su cuello con los dedos, sintiendo que mi estómago hervía con cada latido de su corazón.

-Señor -susurró con la voz entrecortada- el ama quiere que le diga que tiene el poder para haceros inmortales y que.. -trago saliva mientras deslicé mis labios sobre su clavícula- que no puede verle hasta dentro de un ciclo... pero que le ama.

Asentí despacio y enredé los dedos en sus cabellos.

-Yo no la amo, Amara -ella suspiró a causa de mis besos- yo te amo a tí... esa bendición que ha estado preparando será para nosotros... para tí y para mí...

Me acerqué a su boca y ella me recibió con u temeroso ansia. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y la adrenalina empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo... la necesitaba tanto... nos separamos un instante para coger aire.

-Te quiero, Silas -susurró contra mi boca- te he deseado desde que escuché aquellas primeras palabras que pronunciaste en el consejo de los viajeros... el primer día que llegué a Grecia.

Eso fue hace varios ciclos. Yo no sabía siquiera que estaba allí... La primera vez que la vi fue en el mercado, junto a su ama.. un ciclo después de aquello.

La miré a los ojos intensamente, ¿porqué no me había dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos?

Deslicé la túnica que llevaba y los dos nos quedamos completamente expuestos, uno frente al otro, la volví a besar.

-La primera noche de muchas, Amara-le murmuré al oído.

Le hice el amor hasta que amaneció. No era tan solo sexo, era amor... y había tardado demasiado en saberlo.

* * *

Amara y yo seguimos viéndonos, todos los días, o al menos la mayoría. Muchas veces salíamos y recorríamos el bosque próximo a mi casa, siempre nos iluminaba una pequeña lámpara de aceite, que siempre se consumía antes de que llegáramos. Quetsiyah seguía trabajando en el proyecto que haría de mí y de su esclava la pareja eterna más feliz de todos los tiempos, de todas las eras. Yo no sentía ningún remordimiento, la viajera nunca me interesó, ni me interesaría nunca.

-Silas... -susurró ella entre mis brazos- Me siento culpable.

Fruncí el ceño y me reincorporé.

-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? -gruñí, enfadado- No la debes nada, Amara, te trata mal.

-Me trata como a una esclava, Silas, que es lo que soy... -susurró sin mirarme a los ojos, la agarré del mentón y la obligué a que me mirara... Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- Ella te ama, está haciendo todo lo posible para asegurar vuestro futuro... ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer yo?

Entonces lo vi, ese miedo y esa inseguridad que el tiempo había sembrado y que la esclavitud había alimentado.

-Silas... Creo que deberíamos dejar... de hacer esto -me susurró dándome un suave beso en los labios- no es que no te quiera... pero es que las cosas van a ser demasiado difíciles y...

La miré serio. No podía creer que me estuviera diciendo aquello.

-¿De verdad crees que sería feliz con Quetsiyah?-ella asintió- Pues te equivocas, después de estar contigo, no puedo hacerme a la idea de permanecer al lado de alguien que no seas tú...

-Pero yo no quiero engañarla... -sollozó, disgustada- Esto está mal...

-Lo que está mal es privarte y privarme de la oportunidad de ser felices... Huiremos Amara, lejos de aquí, donde nadie pueda atraparnos... y cuando todos aquellos abracen a la muerte a causa del tiempo, volveremos... y reclamaremos lo que es nuestro...

Ella se levantó y recogió sus ropas del suelo, aún llorando. Me levanté y la agarré del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? -la pregunté con el corazón encogido- Amor, no te vayas...

-¡Silas! -se zafó con un gesto brusco- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡No soy buena para ti! ¡Soy una esclava! -gritó furiosa- Esto me duele... pero es mi decisión. Espero que Quetsiyah y tú seáis felices...

Y se marchó corriendo, dejándome con el corazón roto y con una ira inquebrantable.

Al día siguiente, Quetsiyah me envió un mensaje a través de Ortos, diciéndome que quería verme urgentemente. Me dí un baño relajante, lo necesitaba, todavía seguía tenso por la discusión que tuve con Amara la noche anterior. La recuperaría.

* * *

Todo pasó después demasiado rápido, Quetsiyah insistía en que nos casáramos de inmediato y tomásemos la cura que nos otorgaría la inmortalidad. Veía a Amara por todos lados, la tenía presente en mis pensamientos,protagonista de mis sueños, escondida mientras la viajera me besaba. Podía percibir su dolor a kilómetros de distancia. Pero... el día de la boda... ninguno de los dos podíamos soportarlo más.

Me escapé antes de la boda, robé la cura y secuestré a el amor de mi vida. Todo parecía perfecto, incluso cuando ella lloraba amargamente aunque llena de felicidad.

Convertirse en inmortal es extraño, te sientes poderoso instantáneamente. Tu corazón se va apagando, transformándose en un leve susurro, hasta extinguirse. Amara bebió el brebaje que su ama había preparado, justo después que yo. Nuestras pupilas se dilataron y pude ver un brillo celestial en sus ojos, la acaricié el rostro, maravillado y atraído por aquella fuerza que manaba de nuestros cuerpos.

-Cada vez que te miro, veo el rostro de un ángel -le susurré mientras la besaba dulcemente- Eso es solo el principio... Quédate aquí, voy a por nuestras cosas y nos vamos.

Asintió con una sonrisa preciosa, capaz de hacer derribar a cualquier hombre. Tan bonita y sencilla que podría ser su fiel devoto, si ya no lo era.

Cuando volví, todo estaba lleno de sangre y Quetsiyah estaba ahí, sosteniendo su corazón con una sonrisa cruel.

Mis ganas de gritar podían haber acabado con cualquiera. La sed de sangre apenas me hacía pensar, veía hablar a esa zorra, pero no oía lo que decía, ni lo que me ofrecía. Todo era muerte, oscuridad, roca, sin mi querida Amara, la única luz que podía traerme de vuelta. Ya no tenía sentimientos, también quería morir, para ir allá donde me encontraría con ella, pero era todo tan confuso que no entendí nada.

Amara. Muerta. No. No. No.

La mujer reía, de forma sádica, vengativa, con puro odio. Intenté ir hacia ella pero... No podía.

Estaba petrificado.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado :)_


End file.
